


Boba meets the Flower Batch and in Other News

by Zarra_Rous



Series: Creche Guard [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boba gets the help he needs, Fix-It, Gen, Medical Conditions, Medical Procedures (referenced), Playing Tag, Preteen Clones, Teenage Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26663785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarra_Rous/pseuds/Zarra_Rous
Summary: Baba was so proud of the progress that his ori-vod Boba was making in therapy. It was nice to see him finally getting to be a child again and now he and the Healers feel that it's time to introduce him to some other kids his age.
Series: Creche Guard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Boba meets the Flower Batch and in Other News

Boba meets the Flower Batch and in Other News

21BBY

CT-296 - Baba had been at the Temple on Coruscant for nearly a year when they got the seven year old shinies known as the Flower batch, a group specially assigned to the Temple by General Ti. He and Ma had taken care of them back when they had still been assigned to the cadets on Kamino and he knew that they were talented medical and xenobiology students. The boys hadn’t even been fully grown when General Ti sent them to the Temple, though he figured that it was deliberate on her part, she tended to do things like that whenever a batch was threatened with decommissioning. Thire and Fox had been very unhappy when they found out the reason they were going to be decommissioned by the long necks was just because they had signs of delayed puberty and vitiligo. Ma had just snapped them all up for the creche. The initiates and junior Padawans loved that they were young and it was rumored that Master Windu had asked for and gotten their aging to be decelerated so that they could stay younglings longer.

The Jedi younglings were very different from anything in the environment the Flower batch were trained in on Kamino. Being trained on how to deal with Jedi and working with Jedi were two very different things. The creche was a colorful place and there was art everywhere and skills with paint were more highly prized than skills with a blaster or medkit. The adjustment period had been rocky, but eventually the vod’ike had settled in over the last four months. Baba figures that assigning them to bunk with Padawan-less Masters may have helped with it, since it meant that they were getting one on one instruction, and cuddles, from the Knights and Masters. For now though he was watching Hawthorn and Petunia play tag with a class of junior padawans that were about the same equivalent age as them.

His hand was on the shoulder of his ori’vod keeping the eleven year old adiik pressed to his side. The poor boy was deeply unhappy to be here in the Temple with the Jedi, but when Ma had found him hanging out in a backwater cantina, there was no stopping it. Ma was determined to make sure that their ori’vod was taken care of by the vode. Boba was aliit after all and they took care of their own. Assigning himself to Boba’s care though, left Baba wondering what he had been thinking.

Due to trauma, Boba was in with the Mind Healers for an hour every day and with Chief Healer Master Vokara Che every other day. His time away from the vode had not been kind to the adiik. Today though was a milestone. Today was the first day that Boba had been allowed out of the Healer’s Halls since his arrival two ten days ago. His Mind Healer had recommended that he be introduced to the Flower batch, so here they were standing at the entrance to the Room of a Thousand Fountains watching two of the vod’ike play with the jet’ike.

“Hawthorn.”

The gangly leader of the Flower batch tripped over his feet as he tried to stop and salute while still avoiding being tagged by Padawan Dume. Caleb grinned as he helped Hawthorn to his feet. The two boys laughing as they walked away from the now paused game. “Sorry sir.” Pale blue eyes widened as they fell from Baba to his charge. “Ori’vod?”

“Hawthorn, I’m putting you and Caleb in charge of Boba for the next few hours. His healers would like for him to get to know others in his age group. This means that you are in charge of introducing him to the others and making sure you all eat mid-meal.”

Both boys nodded eagerly. “Yes, sir,” they chirped in unison.

Hawthorn saluted smartly before reaching a hand out for Boba to take. “We’re playing tag, but I can introduce you around first if you like.” When their older vod nodded, Hawthorn gently guided him to the other youngsters, Caleb following behind.

Baba smiled, glad to see that the healers’ idea seemed to be working. Hearing the sound of familiar footsteps, he glanced over his shoulder to see his batch mate. “Blue with gold triangles. You must be working with the ad'ike today Ma.”

“No actually.” The head of the Creche Guard sighed. “Dandy had their scan and surgery today. It’s their favorite of my tunics.”

“So you’re being nice then.” Baba nearly laughed at the affronted look on his vod’s face. “Seriously though, how did everything turn out?”

“They removed a benign tumor from his pituitary gland. They’re saying that his headaches and vision problems should go away now.” Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Ma reached up a hand and ran shaking fingers through his short curls. In a shaky voice, barely loud enough for Baba to hear, he continued. “They found something else. Some sort of control chip. I told ‘em to take it out and scan me.”

A sense of horror permeated Baba’s whole being at the implication. “Please tell me that you had it taken out.”

Reaching back, Ma lifted a section of hair just behind and slightly above his right ear, to show his vod a small shaved patch and new one inch long scar. “I had them give it to Master Tholme. Figured, with the resources he has, he could slice it. I ain’t about to trust the long-necks with this since they’re the ones who put ‘em there and didn’t tell the Jetiise about ‘em.”

Looking back to where the ade were playing Baba felt as though a piece of ice had just run down his spine. Chips. The only kind of chips he knew about other than medical ones, were the slave chips that General Skywalker had told him about one late night. The Knight had been back at the Temple for R&R and had been wondering around lost in his own mind. Baba had redirected him to the Creche and had wrapped him up in several blankets, much like he did for the little ones. After a while, Skywalker had blinked up at him and thanked him. They had gotten to talking about where they were from and he had brought up his mother and how his grand-master had saved him and how Kenobi had reacted to finding out about slave chips. He had been glad to be rid of his, and Baba was sure that he would be too once his own was removed.

“When can I get mine out?”

Clapping a hand onto his shoulder, Ma shoved him out the door. “Now. I’ll make sure the ade get mid-meal.”

“Vor entye, vod.”

Ma waved distractedly as Baba turned and walked quickly away down the hall. Not quite what he had planned for the day, but it was what the ka’ra had put in his path. He was always happy to find new ways to help his kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time working on this story. It tilted a bit angsty when I was trying for pure fluff, but I think it turned out well. And especially thank you to GraceEliz and T3llurian for the help figuring out the boys and the conversations that lead to us coming up with them.


End file.
